Ultraman Vulcan Episode 1: Another Hero
Ultraman Vulcan It was a normal day in Osaka. Citizens were walking around, and minding their own business. A man called a company called Atzu INC, a car company. Meanwhile, a car drove into their driveway. "Hello, i'd like to make a repair for my car, for it was damaged.", the man said. "Very well then. We'll get someone assigned to you", said the worker. The customer was lead to a room filled with damaged and new cars, some were messed up to the point where it could hardly work anymore. "Hello, my name is Ichirou Hoshi, and I will be fixing your car as of now. I promise you it will be as good as new.", said the engineer. Ichirou began to change out the car's tires with ease, then two other workers began to help him on the dents. The man sat down in the living room, and decided to read a magazine. Meanwhile, the japanese military received a distress signal, as citizens started to dissappear for unknown reasons. Jeeps and tanks were sent out to solve the problem. "What is this, too many supernatural events have been going on. First, was the mysterious dissappearances, then the village destroyed.", said the General of the Military. Ichirou was doing some finishing touches on the car, but then there was rumbling. Ichirou didn't mind as it was probably nothing, but suddenly, the wall collapsed on Ichirou and the car. Ichirou punched one of the workers out of the way, before the wall crushed him. Ichirou looked, and saw a blurry, shadowy figure, before he saw a flashing light, and his vision went black. Suddenly, Ichirou saw a figure of light, It was the Ultraman. "Ichirou Hoshi", the Ultraman told him. "You have done an act of good, and since you have saved a man's life to give up your own, I will merge with you and you will come back to life, but have the power to transform into me at will.", said the Ultraman. Suddenly, A figure burst out of the rubble. It was Ultraman Vulcan. The figure turned to Vulcan. He saw a foe that Ultraman Haruhiko would later fight. Sylo cackled, and folded his arms. Vulcan got in a stance, and rushed at him. He kicked Sylo on his back. Sylo retaliated by tripping Vulcan, and doing mounted punches. Vulcan grunted, and smacked him off. He got up, and tackled Sylo. Sylo threw him backwards into a building, Sylo rushed at him. Vulcan dropped and tripped him. Sylo rushed at Vulcan, tackling him and beating him down. Vulcan grabbed his fist, and smacked him. Sylo fell, and got angered. He shot destructive light at Vulcan. Ultraman Vulcan screamed in agony. Sylo cackled evilly. Vulcan shot the melting ray behind Sylo, making a building fall on Sylo, crushing him. Sylo screamed, as Vulcan ran at him, and punched him in the chest. Vulcan procceeded by punching him in the face rapidly. Sylo grabbed his fist, and punched him with the other fist. As Vulcan fell, his color timer went off. Vulcan made a fist, and ran at him, rapidly punching him. Vulcan attempted to kick him, but Sylo grabbed his foot and tugged it, making Vulcan trip. He then stomped on Vulcan's color timer, making him scream in agony. Vulcan struggled, and made him let go, before rolling back and shooting the melting ray at Sylo's face, blowing it up. Vulcan panted, and flew up, and vanished in the distance. Category:MechaGomora Category:Ultraman Vulcan Episodes